


Just a Dream

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [13]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams, M/M, kinda sad, pining lance, really short, super old writing I just found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Just a Dream

It was a good dream, Lance realized as he lay awake staring at the ceiling. It was a dream he was willing to relive again and again. A dream he wished was real.

Grass whipped at their legs the wind whipped at their hair. Peals of laughter filled the clear air. The pressure on his hand never released. Stormy joy filled eyes met his. Black hair waved and crashed against alabaster cheeks. Streaking them in velvety shadows. Feet pounded, hearts pounded and time seemed to slow. They crashed together, rolling over and over in the tall grass. Until he came to rest in strong unwavering arms. Down he looked brushing aside those midnight locks, to gaze with nothing but pure love at the person below him. Down he went taking the plunge, diving headlong into the possibilities. Lips met as one and whispered confessions made butterflies flutter into their very souls. 

It was a good dream. But only a dream. Lance rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.


End file.
